christmas_specialsfandomcom-20200215-history
A Christmas Carol (The Looney Tunes Show)
|writer= Larry Dorf |release=December 4, 2012 |runtime=23 minutes |rating=TV-PG |available=Apple TV Amazon Video}} "A Christmas Carol" is the Christmas episode of Warner Bros. Animation's show , originally aired on Cartoon Network on December 4, 2012, as the tenth episode of its second season.Cartoon Network Announces Christmas 2012 Highlights Contrary to the title, it is not a direct adaptation of A Christmas Carol by Charles Dickens. Synopsis Near Christmas, a heatwave is in effect, but Lola Bunny is cheerful and dressed in winter clothing while Bugs Bunny seems indifferent, thinking it is too hot to celebrate Christmas. On TV, Elmer Fudd, doing a news report, says that the heat wave will continue on and shows a comparison of a snowy Christmas the previous year. Lola, upset over how so many people are giving up on Christmas, decides to put on a Christmas play to put everyone back in spirit. Bugs hands her his copy of A Christmas Carol, and she leaves, only to faint due to heat exhaustion because she is wearing wintry clothing in such hot weather. Daffy Duck is in the kitchen attempting to put himself inside the refrigerator, but Bugs warns against it, noting that he could suffocate. They then watch the news, where Elmer announces that Foghorn Leghorn is holding a press conference to save Christmas. He states that he plans to place a gigantic fan at the North Pole, hoping that it will bring the cold air to their neighborhood. Daffy decides to accompany Foghorn to the North Pole. After Daffy leaves, Lola gathers Bugs, Porky Pig, Yosemite Sam, Speedy Gonzales, Mac and Tosh at the theater, where they will practice the script for A Christmas Carol. She admits that she rewrote it (because she thinks that a story about a guy who hates Christmas will not get people into the Christmas spirit), and then hands them her new script, which is now about a young lady named Carol (whom Lola thinks the story's title refers to) who learns that Santa Claus is her father. They begin rehearsing their lines, but Lola struggles with hers. Eventually, Bugs tells them to her, making her think he has committed the script to memory. When they finish, Lola excitedly claims it will be the best version of A Christmas Carol ever, but one of the gophers has his doubts. Meanwhile, Daffy and Foghorn arrive at the North Pole with the giant fan. While transporting the box containing it, Daffy faints, giving up due to the North Pole's frigid air. When he sees Foghorn struggling with the box, however, he gets back up and helps him. They finally make it to the North Pole and celebrate, then assemble the giant fan, only to ponder on where to plug it in. Foghorn decides to plug it in Santa's workshop, but when they walk around trying to find it, they start freezing. Eventually, Daffy comes upon a cave, thinking it is Santa's workshop, but Foghorn tells him that he is hallucinating and has hypothermia. Daffy nonetheless runs inside the cave, where he sees many Christmas decorations and eventually finds Santa, who offers him some hospitality. Afterward, Daffy and Foghorn return to their neighborhood and hold another press conference, where one of the attendees questions them if the enormous fan at the North Pole will help cool the city, drawing an affirmative from Foghorn. When asked how they did it, Daffy tells them that he met Santa and plugs in a tape to show evidence. However, it shows that Daffy was indeed hallucinating and had actually wandered into a cave with a polar bear and its cubs. Daffy realizes that the fan was never plugged in, and Foghorn admits that the next fan he makes will be battery-operated. At the theater, a crowd gathers to watch Lola's play, much to her excitement (though Yosemite Sam remarks that they're only here because of the air conditioning). She and the others share a group hug, but then fall into a trap door, which Lola installed but failed to warn them about. Since there is no way to exit, they call to Bugs for help, but he struggles to open it, leaving the only option to cancel the play. Instead, he dresses up for the play and plays all the parts himself as Daffy and Foghorn stop by the theater and decide to watch it. Bugs eventually falls through the trap door himself, at which point Santa arrives and tells the audience that, even though the play is lousy, Bugs, Lola and their friends put a lot of effort into it, and if there's anything worth the effort, it's Christmas. He is then about to deliver the presents when he falls through the trap door himself, where he passes out gifts to the cast, except for Sam, who was naughty. Afterward, Daffy and Foghorn exit the theater and find that it is snowing, and Santa reveals that he plugged in their fan, which has effectively cooled down the city. The episode then ends on the entire cast of the show singing "Christmas Rules". Cast Note: Pete Puma, Sylvester, Granny, the Tasmanian Devil, Walter Bunny, Patricia Bunny, , and Penelope Pussycat appear, but they do not have speaking parts. References External links * The Looney Tunes Show Wiki: A Christmas Carol * * Category:Episodes Category:Warner Bros. Category:Originally aired on Cartoon Network Category:2012 releases Category:Santa Claus filmography